Sometimes
by Chikage-SP
Summary: Editado.Terminado. Tan difícil es escribir un finanl para una historia personal pero a la vez, es precioso saber lo bueno que se saca de ella. Amar es encontrar la felicidad en otro, ¿Qué sucede cuando está casi todo perdido?, ¿Qué hacer? Sorato.
1. I

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Sometimes**_

_- ¡Hija despierta que se te hace tarde! – _No hubo respuesta alguna_ - ¡Vamos, Sora, que ya me voy y me dijiste que te dejara en pie! – _Nuevamente no hubo respuesta_ - ¡Sora levántate ya! – _traté de abrir mis ojos lo más que pude y divisé en mi intento, el rostro de enfado que trae mi madre.

_- No me grites – _murmuré. Odio cuando me levanta a gritos.

_- No dejaste opción – _mi madre lanzó un suspiro_ - Me voy a trabajar. Espero que te levantes y vayas a clases – _mi madre tomó su bolso que se encontraba en mi escritorio _– Cierra bien la puerta cuando salgas, Nos vemos en la cena - _y salió de mi habitación.

Me levantó tranquilamente de mi cama, ya no había opción para seguir durmiendo. Mi madre había espantado todo el sueño que aún me quedaba ¡cómo detesto que me despierte así!

Tomo la toalla que hay a los pies de mi cama y camino en dirección al baño. Que mejor para tratar de despabilar el sueño que una ducha de agua fría, pero no lo haré. Seguiré con mi rutina del agua caliente porque con el inicio del otoño las mañanas son más frías aunque al medio día sale el sol.

Abro lentamente la llave de agua caliente y me colocó bajo el agua que comienza a salir pega en mi cuerpo de manera suave y poco a poco el vapor queda impregnado en el baño. Lavo mi cabello y con una esponja froto mi cuerpo…aun así…no me dan ganas de asistir a clases.

Al terminar me dirijo a mi habitación y me coloco el uniforme de la preparatoria: falda y medias azul marino, camisa celeste con la insignia del colegio, zapatos negros y chaleco azul marino, obviamente del colegio. La falda me llega cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, no es corta ni larga aunque muchas veces me han dicho que debo bajarla, no hago caso. Cepillo mi cabello y lo dejo suelto; tomo mi bolso y salgo en dirección a la cocina, cojo un jugo y un paquete de galletas y salgo de la casa sin antes recodar de haber echado llave tal como dijo mi madre.

Camino lento en dirección a la preparatoria…hoy entramos tarde ya que la profesora de lengua ha tenido una actividad extra así que, en vez de entrar a las 8 como es costumbre, entramos a las 9:15, más de una hora de diferencia y mañana no hay clases. Esta semana es la mejor de todas.

Mientras camino me pongo a pensar en lo que haré hoy en la tarde, quizás dormir un rato y luego salir con alguna amiga, aún no lo sé.

Mi cabello se revuelve por la brisa otoñal y trato de arreglarlo pero no puedo. Mi cabello es demasiado largo, lo tengo hasta media espalda y de color rojizo al igual que mis ojos pero éstos son un poco más oscuros. Dicen que tengo una linda figura, esbelta y delicada, de estatura promedio. Lo único que me gusta es mi sonrisa_._

Al llegar a mi destino toco el timbre para que alguien me abra. Mi preparatoria es privada así que a esa hora, 15 minutos antes del recreo, no se ve nadie en el patio central salvo un par de chicos que platican animadamente en la escalera, deben haberlos sacado de clases lo más seguro.

Me siento en una de las jardineras del patio central, frente al edificio de entrada. El sol ya comienza a salir y me saco mi chaleco, lo doblo y lo introduzco en mi bolso que se encuentra en el piso, además aprovecho de sacar el libro que llevo conmigo mientras espero a mis amigas.

Al levantar la cabeza lo veo. Va caminando descuidadamente y con una mano detrás de su cabeza; primera vez que lo veo, debe ser de un curso más abajo que yo o quizás de mi nivel, no lo podría saber. Se voltea a verme y me queda mirando un largo rato sin detener su paso lento y distraído. No hay sonrisas ni nada, yo tampoco sé quién es. Luego, dirige su mirada hacia las escaleras y sigue caminando. Veo su perfil, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules fueron los que me conquistaron ¿conquistaron? No lo sé, pero ha sido lo mejor del día.

Me levanto de mi asiento al ver llegar a mis amigas, me dirijo hacia ellas y justo tocan el timbre del recreo por lo que el patio se llena. Conversamos un buen poco pero yo trato de verlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, no lo consigo.

La mañana sigue tranquila pero aburrida. Dos horas de biología, dos de historia, una de química y una de física. Al terminar salgo lo más rápido posible para ver si lo encuentro pero todo es nefasto, no hay nada por los alrededores.

Camino a mi casa. Me gustaría saber su nombre, quién es, de dónde viene, por qué logró cautivar mi mirada. Hace menos de un mes que terminé con mi novio y aparece él para perturbarme los pensamientos.

_·_

_·_

_·_

El fin de semana pasó rápido y no pensé en él. Sin embargo, al entrar a la preparatoria se me vinieron todos los recuerdos de cómo es, pero este fin de semana estuvo marcado por la visita de mi ex novio.

- ¡Señorita Takenouchi, ponga atención a la pizarra! - es el profesor de matemáticas. Nunca he sido buena en esta materia pero tampoco mediocre, simplemente que no se me da natural como escribir o leer. Los números no son lo mío. Le miro fijo y sigo en mis pensamientos, una clase menos de matemáticas no influirá en mis exámenes porque estudie o no, me va siempre igual.

Mi ex novio. Duré con él cinco meses, no fueron malos pero tampoco fueron buenos. Al verlo otra vez es como si los recuerdos se hicieran más presentes y no quisieran quedarse en lo que son, recuerdos. Me siento angustiada por no poder ayudarle de la manera que busca, es todo muy confuso aún. Han pasado solo semanas pero aun así no puedo dejarte de lado. Me ha ayudado mucho, me ha escuchado y tratado muy bien, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. No lo voy a poder olvidar nunca, aún tengo el momento en que me pidió que fuera tu novia. Años de amistad incondicional se había vuelto para él ¿amor? No estaría tan segura pero cambió sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Ya no me mirabas como amiga, su mejor amiga, sino como una chica que le gustaba mucho. Fue mi error aceptar con un sí su propuesta porque nunca le he querido como algo más que un amigo. Traté de hacerte feliz, de darle todo el cariño que en esos momentos podía. Sin embargo, fue en vano. Me involucré con otro chico que si me gustó y él lo supo. Sin más, me perdonaste y borraste aquel momento. Seguimos a adelante pero no funcionó; nunca le di un beso, un abrazo, tan solo me atrevía a tomar su mano. Fue una relación sin emociones, todo iba "bien", no existían las peleas o los momentos tristes; todo era feliz.

Y llegó el momento de partir. Me sinceré con él y se fuiste de mi lado. Le comprendí, era obvio que no iba a permanecer ahí después de lo ocurrido pero jamás imaginé se iba a ir a otra ciudad. Sufrí el perderle, a un amigo, el único en que había confiado ciegamente. Me dolió verle partir, me sentí culpable. Siempre me había apoyado en todo lo que ocurría en mi vida y no fui capaz de hacerle feliz, a pesar de que dice lo contrario, yo lo siento así.

Ahora ya no queda más que recoger lo que fue nuestra amistad y armarla otra vez; juntar los buenos momentos, ésos de risas, juegos, alegrías y también los tristes porque son aquellos que nos han enseñado a crecer. Ahora, somos simples amigos.

Lanzo un suspiro, no logro entender como es que aun él me logra sacar suspiros y ocupar dos horas de mi día pensando en lo que fue lo_ nuestro ¿hubo nuestro?_

El timbre sonó y guardé mis cosas. Ahí estaba mi cuaderno, escrito con todos estos pensamientos vagos y confusos, llenos de preguntas sin respuestas.

Bajé las escaleras con mis amigas y compañeras, y nos sentamos en el pasillo detrás de las jardineras, nuestro lugar de recreo no sin antes pasar el baño.

Conversamos del fin de semana y cuando fijé mi vista al frente estaba él. A lo lejos lo puede observar sin ser vista, su sonrisa es hermosa y sus cabellos rubios de revuelven por acción del viento. No logro ver esos ojos que alguna vez se encontraron conmigo ¡Cómo desearía verlos! Son tan dulces.

Trató de entrar otra vez a la conversación, sin mas no lo logro, estoy demasiado distraída observándolo.

_·_

_·_

_·_

- ¡Yo quiero participar, Kari!- la semana anterior había transcurrido muy rápido, entre tareas, trabajos y preparativos para los exámenes.

Quiero participar en la organización y representabilidad de los estudiantes de la preparatoria con dos fines: tratar de conocerlo y salir de clases, quizás lo segundo ni tanto pero sí me gustaría ocupar mi tiempo en algo más que leer y escribir.

Esta misma semana celebro mi cumpleaños número 16 y mis amigas están invitadas, sin embargo, no todo podía salir bien ya que al entregar las pruebas de física mi ánimo decayó pero no lo mostré. Me sentí segura frente a los demás y con la seguridad de que sabía mi pronóstico, sin embargo sabía que mis días estaban contados para tanta actividad.

A pesar de las calificaciones y los exámenes de la última semana, la celebración de mi cumpleaños fue todo un existo. Aunque hubieron roces entre las chicas se pasó muy bien y con ánimos de repetir una ocasión similar pero en otro lugar.

No dormí en todo el fin de semana ya que todos los trabajos se me juntaron para el mismo día y ahora de encuentro somnolienta en clases de filosofía, pero trato de entender algo.

_·_

_·_

_·_

- Hay que pasar por las salas para dar a conocer a la gente que está participando en esto. Tú lees los propósitos - me dijo Kari antes de partir nuestro recorrido.

_Ocupamos los 15 minutos finales de matemáticas. Alcanzamos sólo dos cursos y pude ir conociendo los chicos con los que participaría, muy simpáticos todos._

_Luego del receso pedimos la hora de electivo historia, tan solo nos dieron 15 minutos y debíamos aprovecharlos al máximo y así lo hicimos._

_Partimos por los del tercer piso y al entrar al salón 1-b está él en primera fila. Me miraba fijo y luego lanzó una risa forzada. Quiero salir de aquí pero no puedo, toca mi turno de presentación y digo mi salón, 3-a, dos cursos más que él. No me atrevo a seguir hablando y otro toma mi turno, siento como el mundo se viene a mis pies. Lo miró yo esta vez pero está en otra cosa. Todo se ha acabado ¡y sin empezar!_

_Salimos de ahí y seguimos pero nos pasamos del tiempo y la profesora nos retó al entrar al salón. Llegamos tarde y yo con el ánimo partido en mil pedazos ¿cómo es posible que este tipo de cosas sólo me suceda a mí?_

_En todo el resto de la semana no he dejado de pensar en su mirada. Por alguna razón esa mirada me cautivó por completo y ahora no sé qué hacer. Este fin de semana también es largo ¡gracias a Dios! Necesito salir de este lugar y desahogarme, llorar y pensar que él es imposible para mí._

_Llevo todo el fin de semana pensando en él, a pesar de que me junté con mi mejor amiga, Mimi, y le conté todo lo sucedido. Él ha ocupado gran parte de mis pensamientos, desearía mucho saber su nombre, acabar con este suplicio pero no lo puedo evitar y sé que si sé tu nombre aquella sensación que me invade acabará por esfumarse y sólo quedaran los recuerdos de aquellos momentos en que fijaste tu vista en mí._

_A pesar de todo lo que yo pueda sentir no sé cómo se sientes con respecto a esto que ha pasado, pero para mí debe de haber algo especial en aquellas miradas. Desearía mucho que así fuera porque es una de las pocas cosas que en el último tiempo me han hecho lanzar tantos suspiros. Sé que le veré todos los días o los que le encuentre, pero desde aquel día en que aparecí en su salón no se fija en mí…y esto ha provocado que la tristeza me inunda ¿serás tan importante para mí cómo para poder derramar lágrimas? Tal vez, pero son lágrimas de cristal que en cualquier momentos se van a volver a quedar en mi para otra ocasión. _

_Sin embargo, pueden volver a salir y esto me provoca ganas de saber de ti, de que te acerques a mi como también de olvidarte y dejar de pensar en la que puede ser tu opinión y dejar que el mundo siga girando._

_Hoy el día ha amanecido gris pero le he visto, sin mas tú no te has fijado en mi existencia. Lo dejo pasar, no sé qué piensas tú de mí, además que desde temprano le he contado a Kari que es lo que pasa. Me dijo que lo suponía ¿tan obvio es? Lo dudo, es la única que se ha dado cuenta ¿tanto me conoce? Ni idea._

_En el descanso traté de conseguir su atención pero no lo logré y creo que ya no lo haré jamás. Todo lo que una vez hubo se fue directamente a la caja de olvidos y lo peor de todo lo que está sucediendo es que ha invadido mis pensamientos ¡No sé qué hacer!_

_Me gustaría saber el porqué de tu ignorancia, quizás lo sepa pero me gustaría tanto saberlo ¡Es lo único que me interesa ahora! Ha llegado a perturbarme todo lo que pienso y realizo ¿Por qué tenías que llegar? Con esto vuelvo otra vez al recurso que ya hacia olvidado, mi imaginación y no me queda otra que meterme… ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero que te vayas de mis pensamientos! Me ha hecho recordar lo que ya había olvidado_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_Los días han pasado y tu recuerdo se me hace presente cada vez que estoy en el receso más largo ¿Por qué será? No lo sé._

_Se lo comenté hoy en la mañana a Kari y quedó sorprendida ante tal revelación, hace mucho que no me dirige la mirada ni mucho menos lo he visto. Quizás un poco pero ya no es lo mismo; ahora lo puedo mirar y puedo estar tranquila sin necesidad de verlo, ya no me provoca emociones, es todo plano._

_Sólo quiero verte una vez más, despedirme de ti, de tu dulce recuerdo ¿pero cómo?_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**·**_


	2. II

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Sometimes**_

"_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí sobre ti…y desde que no te prestaba atención. Me lo prometí por mi propio bien y tratar de seguir todo normal._

_Seguí en mis intentos de cambiar mi modo de pensar…tratar de conseguir mejores resultados en los exámenes, estudiar más, sacar a relucir mis sonrisas y mis ganas de vivir._

_Sin mas, las cosas se complicaron demasiado y ya no me soportaba a mí misma. Comencé a pelear con mis amigas sin motivo alguna y el sueño me consumía entera…llegaba del colegio sólo a dormir y al otro día, cuando tenía examen, rendía con lo poco y nada que sabía._

_Bloqueé mi cabeza y me llené de actividades. Tenía que salir de este abismo y liberar todas las emociones que tenía dentro de una u otra forma, no sabía cómo._

_El sueño me estaba venciendo ya…no puedo pensar bien las cosas"_

_- ¡Señorita Takenouchi, ponga atención a la clase!- esa es la voz de mi amada profesora de química. La hice de oro, me siento a frente de ella. Es obvio que sabe que no estoy prestando atención a su clase - ¿En qué está pensado? ¿Tiene sueño, hambre, frío, calor? - preguntó seguidamente y yo negué - Entonces ¿tiene problemas en la casa o con sus notas? - volví a negar - ¿No se siente bien?- asentí y retuve mis lágrimas ¡Quería llorar con todas mis ganas!_

_- Si, no me siento bien - respondí en un suspiro y pegué mis ojos al libro de Química sumida en mis pensamientos ¡Cómo desearía salir corriendo de aquí!_

_La clase terminó. Llegué a mi casa y lloré como hace mucho no lo hacía. Lloré para desahogar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, los problemas con mi madre, los malos ratos con mis compañeras, las peleas con mis amigas y el encuentro con mi ex novio. Todo se había juntado, ya no podía más y tenía que colapsar; necesitaba llorar, gritar, salir de ahí, escapar."_

Cierro mi cuaderno. – _Suspiro _– han pasado dos semanas desde que no sé nada de él. No lo veo en los recreos, no sé si se encuentra bien ¡nada! Y me alegra porque todo está saliendo como lo esperaba, los problemas son cada vez menos y mis ojos irradian felicidad.

Sin embargo, hay un problema. Mis notas no han subido como lo esperaba, están cada vez más bajas y no sé como concentrarme más para poder subirlas. Es algo que está escapando de mis manos poco a poco.

Poco a poco me he ido dando cuenta de que, emocionalmente, no me encuentro bien. Siento que el mundo se me viene encima y que caigo por el abismo sin fin. Trato de razonar pero no sirve, me voy perdiendo en el precipicio. Aún no logro comprender por qué me está sucediendo todo esto. Sin mas, sigo en pie, con un sonrisa pintada en mis labios.

El vació se hace cada vez más grande, se apodera de mí y la oscuridad lo acompaña. Pero el miedo no se apodera de mí, curioso, sin embargo, no logro controlar mis lágrimas. Podría llorar en cualquier momento y no me importa si soy vista o no, es como si los demás desaparecieran mi vista y se fueran de aquí. Lo deseo con toda mi alma, quedar de pie en donde me encuentro y que el mundo siga girando sin mí, como lo hace hasta hora. Pero esta vez que no se detenga para esperarme, sino que siga su camino.

A pesar de que ya no puedo más conmigo misma, a pesar de que han tratado de sacarme de este abismo, no han podido. Sin embargo, llegaste tú y lograste que olvidara mis problemas. En dos semanas no supe de ti, no te vi a lo lejos, no te busqué. Me dediqué a alejarte de mis pensamientos, pero tu imagen apareció en mi cabeza de la noche a la mañana y todo cambió.

En un principio sentí que todo iba bien. La confianza era buena, no había roces y las conversaciones eran fluidas, aunque hubieran sido solo un momento en que todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor se hubiera perdido. Fue un momento mágico, único, hecho sólo para mí pero llegó tan fácil como se fue.

A través de una pantalla no se puede lograr mucho. La primera vez que conversamos por medio del computador sentí que mis problemas se desvanecían y que nada podía salir mejor en ese momento. Tus palabras parecían sinceras y llenas de confianza, dulzura y buenas intenciones. Sentí que nada podía arruinar ese momento, aunque hubiera mentido sobre el como conseguí su correo electrónico, no importaba.

Y así pasó el tiempo, disfrutando de su compañía virtual. Aquella que las dos primeras situaciones esperé con tantas ganas de volver a leer sus frases, saber sobre él, pero comencé a aburrirme y aún no encuentro el porqué de eso. Fue todo tan extraño, era como si él estuviera a mi lado y yo mirase el horizonte. Quizás las cosas habían marchado demasiado rápido, quizás el tiempo de conocerlo aún no debía llenar y yo lo apresuré.

Lo mejor de todo es que descubrí su nombre. Yamato Ishida y pensar que jamás lo sabría; fue muy fácil averiguarlo y me sentí muy contenta al saberlo, fue como descubrir algo realmente maravilloso, algo nuevo. Aunque nunca lo llamé por su nombre y creo que me costará mucho hacerlo, siempre lo he llamado como a un niño pequeño, debe ser la diferencia de edad. No lo sé pero hay algo que me indica que debe ser así.

Recuerdo que cada vez que hablaba con él, aquellos dos días, quedaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando para volver a hablarle ¡estaba tan feliz! Sé que mis ojos irradiaban felicidad, pero el miedo llegó. Aquella extraña sensación, ésa que hace que todo lo construido se derrumbe llegó a mis pensamientos y ¿si él habla conmigo por alguna razón de conveniencia? ¿Qué actitud tomo? ¿Qué soy para él? ¿Por qué dice que me encuentra diferente a las demás? ¿Si tan solo soy una conexión?

Sin embargo, todo cambió. Estuve un día completo pensando en que significaba él para mí, que sensaciones provoca su presencia y pude ver que aquella emoción, aquella alegría que me provocaba en un principio fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. El miedo se apoderó de mí otra vez; no sabía qué hacer, si seguir hablando con él a pesar de lo confundida que me encontraba o no hablarle nunca más. Pero estaba ahí otra vez, esperando aquel saludo. No podía aguantar no saber de él por más de unas horas, era inevitable, casi inaudito; algo que ya había escapado de mis manos; algo que ya no pertenecía a mí. Fue ahí donde comenzó a cambiar todo. Me coloqué a la defensiva, le respondía con ironías, sin ganas de hablarle aunque era inconsciente. Me dolía de alguna u otra manera y cuando me daba cuenta, ya era tarde el error estaba ya hecho. Provocaba peleas por pequeñeces, no sabía que estaba haciendo, lo alejaba de m, lo quería lejos.

Luego, él dejó de hablarme. Claro, ya se había aburrido de mis complicaciones eternas y pocas ganas de seguir con vida. No me respondía y fue en ese instante donde ya no pude más. Lloré por él, por todo lo que provocaba en mí, por haber provocado todas esas malas conversaciones, por alejarlo, por descubrir que no sólo me atraía sino que me gustaba y mucho. Toda esta situación estaba saliendo de mis manos, ya no podía evitar sentirme triste si no lo veía,

Lloré amargamente por él, por su imagen, por sus palabras, por su indiferencia. Fue así como perdí contacto con él durante una semana; una semana de verlo en el colegio y no atreverme a verlo, tenerlo cerca pero tan lejos. Se convirtió en inalcanzable para mí. Ya no había confianza, la poca que existía se había ido con su presencia. Me sentía mal, tiré mis exámenes a la suerte del destino al igual que mi vida y ya no quería pisar ese instituto; me recordaba a él, a sus profundas y misteriosas miradas. Yamato ya no estaba a mi alcance.

Los comentarios empezaron a fluir sobre él, porque mis amigas ya sabían de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabían que él ya no me dirigía la palabra virtual, sin mas ellas conversaban con él y me lo decían ¡Mi mundo cayó! ¿Por qué ellas y no yo? Me preguntaba constantemente qué tienen ellas que yo no poseía para que me dejara de hablar ¿Qué tenía que hacer para ganarme su confianza otra vez? ;e sentía devastada, sin alma y sin corazón, con las defensas bajas, con ganas de quedar sorda para no escuchar aquellos comentarios que me hacían tanto mal, con ganas de decirles como me sentía en aquellos momentos pero no pude y no se el por qué. Quedé en silencio y opté por ese pacífico amigo de todos. Aquél que me enseñó a observar y escuchar.

Llegó el día en que le tuve que decir a Yamato lo que estaba pasando. Le pregunté por qué ya no me hablaba, por qué me ignoraba, por qué me había borrado de sus pensamientos. Una simple respuesta_ – poco tiempo – _mi paciencia no aguantó más y se lo dije. Volví a derramar una lágrima por él ¿Por qué me mintió? ¡Cómo tan baka! Ya no tenía ganas de seguir con esto. Tomé ladeterminación de no hablarle más, de dejarlo fluir, que el tiempo sanará mi corazón hecho pedazos y fijarme sólo en mí; no mirar hacia atrás y dejar de vivir en un mar de sueños. Pero la carne es débil e intenté nuevamente hablar con él, le pedí disculpas por ser tan insistente; me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo estaba bien, que también había cometido un error y no pude evitar decirle que no, no puedo negarle un perdón. Me es imposible ¿tanto lo puedo querer?

Y el destino comenzó su jugada maestra. Mis amigas lo saludaban en los recreos, hablaban de él y yo tan solo escuchaba aquellos comentarios. Se volvía un tema más en nuestras conversaciones, lo incluí en mi vida de tal manera que necesitaba decir algo sobre él durante el día. Fueron semanas sin verle y ahora lo único que deseaba era saber de él, pero con lo poco que hablábamos era casi imposible. Estaba cada vez más celosa de quien se le acercara, ya no podía evitar derramar alguna lágrima con aquella bella canción que me envió por primera vez. Me fue imposible olvidarle, aunque lo repetía una y otra vez no podía, estaba celosa, sin paciencia y con ganas de salir huyendo de ahí. Necesitaba aire, hasta el día de hoy necesito irme de este lugar.

¡Me saludó! Y fui feliz. Mi rostro sin vida y las ganas de matarlo habían desaparecido por completo, jamás imaginé que ese día llegaría. Yo estaba sentada con una de mis amigas estudiando para el examen de ese día y él pasó por el pasillo. Lo miré desde el primer instante, yo sabía que ese pasillo era el de su salón y quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, decirle de una u otra forma que yo existía. Él también se fijó en mí y sonrió ¡fui tan feliz! Conocí la felicidad por primera vez en mi vida. Le estiré mi mano y él no dudó en tomarla, le di un beso en la mejilla que él respondió y un tímido hola salió de nuestros labios. Luego nos quedamos mirando por algunos segundos y le solté la mano y el se fue sin dejar de sonreír y yo tampoco.

Me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a saltar y gritar de felicidad. A encontrar a mis amigas y contarles aquello, no me la creía, no podía creer que le haya saludo y tomado su mano suave y más grande que la mía; si es tan hermoso. E mi examen no me pude concentrar pensando en él, en aquello que acababa de ocurrir. Salí con la sonrisa en los labios, bajé las escales sin dejar de pensar en aquel momento, en el laboratorio de física se encontraba su clase en esa hora y por uno de los orificios de la ventana le pude ver. Nos quedamos mirando sin evitar de sonreír hasta que tuve que ir a donde me llamaban. No podía evitar estar feliz, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido ese tiempo, aquel saludo cambió todo mi estado de ánimo.

Y aquí me encuentro sentada escribiendo todos estos pensamientos. Algo repetitivos, no lo sé; confusos quizás pero que han ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. No hemos hablado mucho pero si me he enterado de que hay algo oculto en todo esto. Quiero saber porque le preguntaron si era yo aquella chica ¿fue para bien o para mal? Me gustaría saberlo pero cada vez que nos encontramos aquel día no pude evitar sonreírle y sigo con aquella sonrisa de chica enamorada en mis labios. Aunque estoy confundida, no sé muy bien lo que siento por él pero no es solo atracción, va más allá ¿enamoramiento? No podría decir, pero sí me provoca sensaciones de bienestar en mi corazón y me alegra que sea así, hace mucho que no me pasaba algo así.

Ahora todo queda en manos del destino; él sabe que va a pasar con todo esto, que es lo que sucederá de aquí en adelante. De lo que estoy segura es de que aquel saludo me devolvió aquella sonrisa que había perdido.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**·**_

* * *

Autora:

¡Lo seguí! No podía evitar seguirlo…con todo esto que ha pasado, necesitaba escribirlo, saber que ustedes, las que leyeron este fic, supieran lo nuevo que ha pasado con este chico.

Ahora sé su nombre, no diré el real pero lo puse en el fic. Es un Sorato ¿correspondido? No lo sé pero sé que esto no terminará acá porque las cosas se han vuelto más complicadas y ya no son tan simples como antes. Hay mucha gente involucrada en esta historia.

Espero les guste este capítulo…saben como me he sentido, me siento ahora pero ni ustedes ni yo sabemos como me sentiré después…

¡Dejen sus reviews con su opinión para saber que piensan!

Chikage-SP.


	3. III

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Sometimes**_

Vaya, desde aquel saludo, mi visión de tirar todo por la borda se esfumó por completo. Sólo quería que me saludara otra vez y que pudiéramos conversar en persona, tan solo deseaba verle otra vez. Aquel fin de semana se me hizo eterno y tan solo fueron dos días.

Aquel lunes estaba nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez que veía a un niño. No podía aguantar más de la emoción, sentía que todo iba a mejorar de ahora en adelante; estaba totalmente equivocada.

Ese día lo saludé cuando iba subiendo en el último período de clases. Yo salía más tarde y él iba bajando para ir a su hogar Fue de esos saludos tímidos y llenos de remordimiento como si se estuviera haciendo algo malo. Iba acompañada de Hikari, que en ese tiempo había sido mi compañía y la persona que me hacia entrar a la realidad, él iba junto a uno de sus amigos.

Para evitar saltar de euforia ahí mismo, seguí subiendo acelerando un poco el paso pero mi amiga quedó atrás. Fue entonces cuando me llamó lo más fuerte que pudo y yo me detuve a escasos metros del aula. Aún resuena en mi cabeza lo que dijo ese día y a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido nunca lo olvidaré, puesto que nunca supe su significado. Ella me dijo_ – ¿Oíste lo que dijo el amigo de Yamato? – _Yo negué con mi cabeza_ – Le preguntó a Matt __**¿Es ella? **__y él se sonrojo y rió para luego bajar su vista y seguir bajando ¡Todo va bien! – _Ese día no deje de sonreír como si no hubiera nada más que hacer, parecía niña con juguete nuevo.

Dos días después, me atreví a hablar con él en persona puesto que nuestras charlas eran sólo por Internet. Recuerdo claramente que acompañaba a una de mis amigas con nuestra profesora jefe a buscar unas listad para una actividad del salón cuando el estaba al final de la escalara que conduce el cuarto piso, donde está mi salón, y el tercero, donde se ubica el de él. Me quedé detrás de mi amiga puesto que iba en el medio y él estiró su brazo para coger el mío y saludarme. Fue un beso tierno y creo que si hubiera corrido la cabeza hacia un lado ese beso habría sido en los labios. Nos quedamos ahí hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que me llamaron del cuarto piso y comenzaron los fastidios. A mí los de mis compañeras y amigas y a él los de su salón. Tratamos de obviarlos pero no fue precisamente lo que esperamos que pasara luego hasta que ambos decidimos irnos de ahí. Él se fue porque quería repasar antes de su examen y yo subí hasta mi salón y un tono carmesí ocupó todo mi rostro mientras las preguntas eran cada vez más agobiantes.

Debo reconocer dos cosas sobre él: su voz no es del todo agraciada, es más, es horrible pero aun está en proceso de cambio de voz y otra cosa muy importante ¡es demasiado alto! ¡Me gana por un cabeza y media! Así que cuando hablé con él lo debía mirar hacia arriba y directo a los ojos cosas que me tenía muy nerviosa.

Desde aquel día no hablé más con el dentro del colegio ni en ninguna parte porque las burlas eran demasiado insistentes. Así los saludos y todo lo que tuvieras que hablar era entre clases, pedía permiso para ir a los baños y coincidía con él sin ponernos de acuerdo. A veces era sólo presentimientos o por la ventana miraba si había bajado, siempre fuimos tímidos en nuestros saludos. Yo no me atrevía a más, no me salía la voz y eso me complicaba mucho porque, aunque yo no lo sepa y solo intuya, él sabe que tengo un timbre de voz accesible además de que siempre leo en actos. Él sabe que soy de las que tiene que salir aunque no quiera.

Aún así, a pesar de saludarnos, no hablamos por otro medio. Ya no habían conversaciones virtuales ni nada, si llegaba a entrar yo, observaba su correo pero nunca llegó un saludo, nunca más.

Durante el último periodo de exámenes, antes de salir de vacaciones, mis resultados fueron bajando poco a poco hasta quedar casi reprobando inglés, matemática, química y que es peor, reprobar física. No había momento del día en que no me dieran ganas de ir corriendo a algún lugar del instituto y llorar con todas mis fuerzas, lo que nunca había tenido un comienzo si tenía un final. Estaba todo cayendo poco a poco; mucha gente sabía lo que había sucedido o quizá estaba sucediendo, nadie tenía claro que camino seguir.

Durante ese tiempo dejé de llevar mi dulce diario, ya no había que escribir. Comencé a escribirlo porque necesitaba guardar lo que una vez fueron sentimientos de regocijo y esperanza; ahora no podía escribir una y otra vez lo mismo, estaba dentro de un ciclo vicioso, lleno de monotonía. Me alejé de mis amigas, necesita espacio, salir de aquel lugar que me provocaba una enorme tristeza.

Empecé a pelearme con los profesores. Recuerdo que mi profesora de química me preguntó porque estaba tan desconcentrada y ya que no obtenía las mejores calificaciones. No supe que responder y me puse a llorar en frente de ella, salí corriendo a hasta donde más pude, Hikari me detuvo y me abrazó, no sé qué hubiese sido de mí sin ella a mi lado.

Sin embargo, el tiempo ha pasado desde aquellos momentos y todo ha ido en curvas; un rato está bien y otro siento que no me puedo levantar.

Ya no hablo con él y no sé como se encuentra. Lo último que supe fue que, en realidad, no supe nada más de él.

Sin embargo, existió una semana en que se me aparecía en todos lados y no sabía qué hacer. Luego, me llegó un regalito que no olvidaré nunca, aquella linda invitación que me entregó un fin de semana precioso, donde conocí distintas clases de emociones y aprendí a quererme a mi misma, pero algo mucho mayor: pude descubrir lo que siento por él.

Desde aquel día fui capaz de gritar al cielo que no fue un simple amor infantil sino que hubo algo más pero no llegó a enamoramiento, tal vez, siempre esté ahí.

Hoy, cuando veo las páginas de aquel libro que me acompañó durante estos meses, me puedo dar cuenta de que fue una linda aventura que no llegó a concretarse aunque me hubiese gustado mucho pero la dejó así, como algo que pudo y no fue, algo que me dio alegrías, me hizo olvidar los problemas y me ayudó a recuperar las ganas de amar.

Ahora, sé quienes son mis amigas. Con Hikari ya casi ni hablamos porque el destino lo quiso así pero me llevó en mi corazón los buenos y malos momentos que pasamos juntas como amigas y le agradezco todo lo que me ayudó. Mis amigas, hoy, son las que van a estar siempre y me ayudaron a despejar dudas, quizá no las nombré pero son ellas, las que siempre estuvieron ahí.

No puedo decir que no disfruté cada momento que hablé con él porque me mentiría, fue hermoso, una sensación que me invadió por completa y que ahora, con mirar el cielo, puedo decir que encontré la felicidad.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**FIN**_

_**·**_

* * *

Autora:

Llegó a su fin el fanfic como yo llegué a mí con él. Hoy, soy capaz de decir su nombre con fluidez aunque me queda una sensación extraña que se pasa en segundos. Antes, no era capaz de nombrarlo y solo le tenía apodos, ahora, su nombre es Alan y se lo puedo decir a quien me lo pregunte.

No era capaz de terminar esta historia porque no sabía como, me dieron el consejo de inventar algo más como si hubiera pasado algo pero no sería real, no sería mi historia y tuve que esperar.

Así fue como hoy, último día de clases al leer la despedida de los alumnos egresados de mi colegio, me di cuenta de que ya todo había acabado y que un día como hoy, 28 de Noviembre lo conocí en el mes de Abril de este año.

Espero les guste como quedó el final, corto pero preciso con muchas de ganas de seguir y estar dispuesta a abrir mi corazón si llega el amor porque trae consigo la felicidad.

Hace tiempo dejé de llorar por su presencia y si lo hiciera hoy, me sorprendería porque no sabría la razón. Solo espero que encuentre la felicidad como yo la estoy descubriendo ahora, que abra su corazón y demuestre lo que siente.

Gracias por su apoyo en el fic, y espero hayan entendido el verdadero significado que tiene para mi porque no es solo uno más, sino el más ligado a mi vivencia personal y que más ayuda a saber lo que es un amor adolescente _¿no correspondido? Aún no lo sé._

Chikage-SP.


End file.
